Igor (movie)
Igor is a 2008 computer animated film directed by Tony Leondis. It is a variation of the Frankenstein story. The movie was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America due to its themes, some scary moments and use of mild swear words. Plot In a town named Malaria, a hunchback named Igor has a mean mentor named Glickenstein. They both invent evil inventions and want to win the prize at an Evil Science Fair. Igor has two friends named Scamper, an immortal bunny and the intelligent Brain. Dr. Schandenfreude, Glickenstein's rival, is with his girlfriend named Jaclyn. King Malbert shows up and starts making jokes about how Schadenreude used to be a pickle maker. The angry Dr Schandenfreude hatches a plan to get rid of King Malbert because the king always mocks Schandenfreude for winning all the Evil Science Fairs. Igor has started to work on an experiment to create a monster but Glickenstein dies in an explosion during his rocket experiment. King Malbert arrives looking for Glickenstein and Igor tells him that his mentor is gone. King Malbert takes Igor on as his assistant. He threatens that if anything goes wrong, he will throw Igor into the recycling chute and use his hunch as a speed bump. Igor and his friends continue to work to create a monster, using an Evil Bone to make sure that the monster is evil. However, when the female monster, named Eva comes to life, she is not evil at all. The Evil Bone did not work. Igor takes the 'monster' to a Brainwash place, trying to 'brainwash' her. However, Brain steals the remote and changes the channel on Eva's screen, brainwashing her into an actress. Eva becomes really friendly and shows her kindness to her friends by giving them gifts. Dr Schadenfreude gets Igor drunk to try to get help to him but Igor refuses. Dr Schandenfreude attempts to steal Eva and exposes Igor to the king. The royal guards take Igor and throw him into the chute but jis friends had came to rescue him. Dr Schandenfreude forces Eva into into hitting him to make her evil. But Eva refuses to hit him, so Schandenfraude mocks her to make her hit him. At the Evil Science Fair Igor and his friends save Eva. Igor now realizes that King Malbert has lied to everybody and killed all the crops in Malaria in order to enslave them and to maintain his vast power. A tower falls and crushes the evil king. The inhabitants of Malaria will never listen to Malbert's lies again and they live happily ever after. English voice cast *John Cusack as Igor, an inventor and the main protagonist *Steve Buscemi as Scamper, an immortal bunny and the deuteragonist *Sean Hayes as Brain, Scamper's best friend and the tritagonist *Molly Shannon as Eva, a gentle female monster *Jennefier Coolidge as Jacyln, Schandenfreude's ex-girlfriend *Jay Leno as King Malbert, a selfish king and the primary antagonist *Eddie Izzard as Dr Schandenfreude, Malbert's rival and the secondary antagonist *John Cleese as Glickenstein, Igor's cold hearted mentor and the tertiary antagonist External links *''Igor'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/10009636-igor Igor on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/igor-v356165 Igor on AllMovie.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/78786-Igor.html Igor on the Big Cartoon Database.] Category:Movies